Annabeth Chase/Bio
The daughter of aviator Frederic Chase and the Greek goddess of wisdom Athena, Annabeth Chase is a prominent supporting character in the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus book series. Raised by her loving father and hateful step-mother, Annabeth attracted the attention of both monsters since a young age, due to her divine inheritance. Determined to escape the hate of her step-mother and the plots of Ariadne, Annabeth ran away, forming bonds with the demigods Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace. After a number of perilous encounters, they were escorted by satyr Grover Underwood to Camp Half-Blood, save for Thalia, who died protecting them. Annabeth would stay at Camp Half-Blood for several years until the arrival of Percy Jackson, forming an instant, yet friendly rivalry, agreeing to join him and Grover on a quest to recover Zeus' lightning bolt. After uncovering a greater plot to revive the titan of Time, Cronos, and her betrayal at the hands of Luke, Percy and Annabeth would go on many more adventures to stop them from destroying Olympus and the mortal world. After the Battle for Manhattan, Annabeth and Percy would form a close romantic relationship. When Percy was taken away from the Greeks to the Roman camp, Annabeth coordinated the lengthy search for him. Finally locating the Roman camp with the aid of former praetor and Roman kidnapped Jason Grace, Annabeth led the party of Greek demigods to retrieve Percy and his two new Roman friends, Hazel Grace and Frank Zhang. The seven demigods, as well as satyr Hedge, crossed to the Mediterranean to stop Gaia from awakening to destroy the world. Annabeth was forced to stop in Rome to complete the age-old Trial of Athena, a deadly rite of passage to kill Arachne, mother of spiders. She nearly succeeded, until Arachne broke her web and fell into Tartarus along with Annabeth and Percy. __TOC__ Battle vs. Ramona Flowers (by Codgod13) Ramona is patrolling the forest near camp Half-Blood on a walk with Scott, when she hits the barrier,and decides to try and break it with her hammer. Her attemps fail, of course, but do attract the nearby Annabeth and Percy's attention, who go to check it out. They see Flowers and Pilgrim as a threat, and Percy briefly floods that part of the forest seperating the boys and girls. Ramon strikes at Annabeth, who evades ad draws her knife. Ramona attacks again twice with her hammer, and Annabeth dodges but is in a disatvantage becuse of her smaller weapon, so she sprints out of the clearing, her head already formulating about 14 different plans. She finds a very thin but tall tree and nearly cuts it in half with her dagger, and holds it so it wont fall over. As Ramona runs past, she drops the tree, and it falls just in front, of Ramona, momentarily blinding her with dust. Annabeth trieas to sneak up behind Ramona, but is caught by surprise when Ramna as she spins rapidly swinging her hammer. Annabeth isn't fast enough, and it breaks half the bones in her left arm, as she cries out in pain and stumbles backward. Ramona goes to deliver the final blow, but Annabeth slips n her invisibilty cap, with some difficulty only using her right arm. Ramona is stunned as Annabeth dissapears into mid-air. Then, she feels a cold pain in the back of the neck as Annabeth stabs her. About 4 seconds later, a bruised Percy Jackson emerges from the forest, and the two head back to camp. Expert's Opinion Though Ramna's weapon was far superior, Annabeth's hat and tactical genius put her on top. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios